The Secret Hathaway
by jackie1991
Summary: There's a new student at St. Vladimir's Academy. Her name Is Janeeka and she carries secrets that will turn Rose's world upside down. Rated M for language and lemons. STORY DISCLAIMER: I, UNFORTUNATELY, DO NOT OWN 95% OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE WONDERFUL UNIVERSE OF VA - that would be the wonderful Richelle Mead **FIRST THREE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN RE-EDITED!**
1. New Life

**The Secret Hathaway**

**Hi all, quick A/N before we start. This story is the "craptastic" one I mention in my profile. I decided to make it better by using the skeleton of text I had written and started twisting it to a VA point of view instead.**

**For anyone who's read the other "story" I posted earlier today, and are confused, this is not the one I'm asking you readers for help with. I will still write that with someone I asked to co-author with me (still waiting actual confirmation, but she should say yes), but it might take a while to get that under way, as there's quite a bit of time difference between us, and we are still to decide on a set plot or idea. At the moment I'm just letting all the ideas flow into my inbox so we can pick and choose at it all later. If you haven't seen the other one yet, I urge you to read my introduction for it and hopefully contribute some ideas for me.**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this story! I might get stuck later on, and may need a little re-directioning (I'm known for writers block :/) but that shouldn't happen for quite a while!**

**I'll try my best to update as soon as I can for you all, but it might take a while, considering my grammar fetish and work schedule. (Not to mention the aforementioned occasional writers block.)**

**Now… on with the actual story!**

**~~THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED SINCE ITS ORIGINAL POSTING~~**

**Chapter One**

**New Life**

"Ma'am? We're here." I snap my eyes open and straighten up out of the slumped position I had taken on the trip here. I stretched my arms out and twisted my neck from side to side, loosening my shoulders up and chasing away the sleepiness occurred from the long journey that bought me here.

I looked up and studied my surroundings. In front of me was a large set of elegantly designed wrought iron gates that, from what I could see, wrapped around the entire complex, securing it's precious Moroi from the dangers of the outside world. The words "Saint Vladimir's Academy" were carved in a formal cursive script, placed in the centre where the gates joined upon closing. Behind the gates were a group of large buildings that looked like they dated back to the 1800's. Turrets and balconies erupted from each building, giving of a classic castle look.

We come to a stop and I wait for the driver to scurry around the vehicle as fast as possible, whilst still attempting to maintain the composure, grace and professionalism I expect from everyone on my payroll.

The door opened and I fill my lungs with several deep breaths of the crisp fresh Montana air before taking the drivers offered hand. I gracefully step out of the car then run my hands over my long black cashmere pants to rid myself of invisible wrinkles while I wait patiently for my coat.

I look behind me and purposely tap my foot in annoyance as the second car finally rolls up behind mine. The staff from the second car don't wait for it to come to a complete stop before they start jumping out and bustling to get things in order. Unfortunately, as 'luck' would have it, the majority of my senior staff are currently off on their annual leave, which left me stuck with this small mob of incompetent apprentices and students. As if I didn't have a lot to worry about already, I now had to assist in their actual training. Fantastic.

Tap tap tap. I am still waiting for my coat. To a regular human being, it would be un-bearable without a coat in this weather. Of course, I can't feel the cold or heat much, but I'm hardly going to make that public to the normal Dhampir and Moroi world now, am I? (My few staff knew exactly who and what I was and were trained to be able to meet any and every demand imaginable.)

Not being able to wait any longer, I decide to see just how quickly I can get them to move. It's probably a cruel thing to do, but I didn't have a lot of patience lately, and I so desperately wanted to watch these people squirm under my command.

Smiling inwardly, I conjured up my best 'furiously-pissed-off-and-tired-of-waiting' voice. "Hurry up, for goodness sake, I'm not paying you to dawdle. In fact, I'm not quite sure why I'm paying you all to begin with. Did you all learn at the same school? What did they teach you there? 'How to make your future employer pissed off before the first hour of your first day is even up?' bloody useless." I trailed off with a sigh. "Also, where the hell is my coat? Do you know how fucking cold it is? Do you want me to get sick? Is that your plan?"

"No ma'am! Apologies ma'am! We'll get right on it for you ma'am" They all said in union. Shit, what were they, robotic copies of each other? I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger of my right hand, taking a deep breath in an attempt to will the oncoming headache away. It was so much worse than I thought.

Someone finally found my coat and bustled forward nervously, as if afraid I'd cut his head off. Not far from the truth I suppose, had he been Strigoi he would have been dead five minutes ago. I slid my arms in and fastened the buttons quickly, then snatched the scarf from his other hand and wrapped it quickly around my neck.

I sighed quietly and looked around again. How depressing, I thought, that my life has come to this; forced from home because my ass-tard of a father found mum and killed her, slowly, in front of me. Luckily, before he could do too much damage to me, a group of guardians had burst through the house from multiple rooms. With my father becoming instantly distracted, I grabbed the stake my mother had lost at the beginning of the fight and staked him, much to his and the guardians surprise.

When they realised I was a Dhampir – which I'm only half, but what they know can't hurt them – they took control and began to extensively question me. Again, realising I had only just turned seventeen, they pushed their stupid authority and declared I would enrol at their academy to be trained as a guardian.

Once the Alchemists had come to rid the place of my father's remains, the guardians took their leave, leaving two behind to help me pack and "escort me" to my new home. I spent the rest of that afternoon making phone calls to my tutors and my Promised (I'll explain what that means later), so we could set up a plan to get me the hell out of here ASAP. Unfortunately my tutors decided it would be a good experience to see how I would handle myself in the outside world, which made me quite angry. I'd ended up taking it out on all thirty-three punching bags in my gym. Needless to say none of them survived, much to the shock of the two guardians left with me.

It took four days to finalise details with the guardians and my secret plans on the side with the tutors. I was finally on my way to Montana. _We! _Had been my first thought when they'd told me where our final destination was. Two plane trips and one three-hour drive later (in a fleet of my own very expensive town cars, because I never travelled in anything less, which also shocked the guardians when they'd rolled up to both my house and the airport to collect us) and here I was.

Alberta and Dimitri… I'm sorry, Guardian's Petrov and Belikov, the two who had been a constant pain in my ass for the last five days, came towards me from the office area where they'd no doubt been informing the appropriate staff of my arrival, and fell into line besides me. Halfway to the building, as we were passing through a small courtyard, I saw him. I stopped in my tracks as recognition and the instant-need to protect flooded through me.

His familiar dark from, which I knew stood at 6'6, was wrapped in loose dark jeans and a heavy grey coat. His hair stood out like a splash of blank ink on a piece of snow-white parchment, his frame long and lean, but very obviously built with hard muscle.

He stiffened as a slight breeze blew through the courtyard, ruffling my hair. He inclined his head to the sky slightly and sniffed before spinning around to face me. His rounded nose, pronounced cheeks, and small but full lips were tinged bright red from the slight chill in the air. His eyes were a brilliant and vibrant blue, and they were looking right at me; firstly in, curiosity, and then, finally, in recognition.

We both quickly assessed the areas around each other, and then, once accepting there to be no immediate danger about, we stood there, just staring at each other from across the courtyard. What seemed like an hour later, but was probably only thirty seconds, someone cleared a throat behind me, instantly breaking the spell. I turned around in annoyance and frowned. Only three of my staff remained with me, the rest not being allowed on campus. They were each loaded with four large bags, one under each arm and one on each hand. It was, really, quite comical, the way they were struggling to balance it all. It took all I had not to burst into laughter at them. Yes, I was a complete bitch sometimes. But people learnt to deal with it or else they got the fuck out of my life. Good riddance.

Looking back at him quickly, I nodded once before turning my attention back to my escorts, who motioned me towards what I assumed was the office. "I'll show these few to your rooms so they can leave your bags and return to the, um, city. Guardian Belikov will stay with you and introduce you to Headmistress Kirova and help get your timetables sorted out.

I nodded at her in thanks and went to step through the door when…

Riiiing…. Riiiing…. Riiiing

I quickly pulled out my cell and stared at the screen. "Fuck!" I caught Guardian Belikov scowling at me in disapproval. I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. Putting on my best 'Pissed-the-fuck-off' voice that the caller knew oh so well, I finally brought the phone up to my ear and answered.

"You have the worst timing in the world, you know that right?"

**So? What did you all think?**

**Please Review or PM me with opinions! Who knows, I may make the first 5 reviewers honorary characters ^^**

**- Jackie x**


	2. Mysterious Caller

**The Secret Hathaway**

**Hey guys, just a short chapter… more of a quick scene than anything I suppose.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**~~THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED SINCE ITS ORIGINAL POSTING~~**

**Chapter Two**

**Mysterious Caller**

I could visualize the smile through the phone, and was confirmed when I heard the soft chuckle that I could pick out a mile away. He knew what I was doing right now, and he knew I was busy. So why the hell, when he knew exactly what I was doing right this second, did he decide to call now? Probably because he knew the effects it had on me. That and we had just spent the last five minutes staring at each other.

"Are you quite done? Because I have shit to do, as you clearly saw moments ago, and if all you're going to do is laugh then I'm going to hang up." He continued to chuckle through my rant. I rolled my eyes as he finished laughing to himself and waited for him to answer me.

"Because I know exactly what it does to your mood, and it makes for a better time. Don't try to deny it either, you know I know you." His voice was, as usual, cold.

I rolled my eyes before answering. "Whatever you reckon. I'm jet-lagged, car-lagged, and all my seniors are currently either sick or on fucking leave, which leaves me with three incompetent imbeciles who call themselves the best in their profession that I have to train myself. It's so positively repulsive that I don't think I'll be good to go for at least another month, despite how frustrated it makes me."

"Ugh I hate it when that happens. Well, running and sparing it is then, until you decide you can handle the preferred option. Don't make it too long though; it's already been two weeks, and I, my self, have enough pent up anger from Daniella as it is."

"Um hold it. Daniella? She's still on your tail. That bitch. I'm going to kill her, I don't care what they do to punish me for it, and there is just no need for her to be doing what she's doing to us. Oh god. Now I don't think I'll be good for at least a month."

"Aw come on Neeka! I have needs. I'm a full-blooded male Half-"

"WHAT?"

"Wha- OH. Oh. Right, Academy. Dhampirs. Moroi. Enhanced hearing. Got it. Let's try that again…"

"No. I'm hanging up. I have an appointment with Headmistress Kroaker or something."

"You mean Kirova? She's still here? Ugh that bitch, I hate her so much. I'm dreading my appointment with her. Thank god she was taken at the-"

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

"Ahh sorry. Ok hanging up. God, there's no need to be such a bitch about it."

"Yeah but you wouldn't have me any other way. Ok gotta go, I'm drawing a crowd and Belikov looks like he's gonna have an aneurism. I'll call you back later." I hung up and I cocked one eyebrow up at Guardian Belikov who now looked like he was about ready to murder someone. That someone was me, apparently, because next thing I know he's reaching out his hand to me, no doubt in an attempt to subdue me in front of the Headmistress and our little audience.

Of course, on most students or guardian novices, this would have worked, but I am much faster and stronger than the best of the Dhampirs, and in the blink of an eye I had him face down on the ground, my knee between his shoulders and my hands pulling both of his arms behind his back at an un-natural angle.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I looked up at the annoying voice and scowled.

"He tried to touch me. Whenever anyone does that I fight back. It's a natural reflex I guess."

"Well would you please let him go, or I'll have no choice but to expel you."

I laughed out loud for a few minutes at that, geez what a cow. My caller was right; she is a bitch. "I think you'll find that impossible, seeing as I'm not even enrolled yet. But go ahead and give it your best shot anyway.

"Ah so you're the new girl. Janeeka… Heathrowe, is it?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p' lazily. "That's me alright." I was using an alias. That wasn't really my last name, but, well, my actual one was kind of famous in this academy, and I didn't want anyone knowing who I really was.

"Well Miss Heathrowe, if you would let go, like I asked you to three minutes ago, we can have a little chat to arrange your timetable."

I rolled my eyes and stood back, letting go of the Guardians hands. He stood up instantly and took a few steps away from me, the fury barely concealed behind his carefully placed guardian mask. I smirked as he rolled his shoulders, no doubt trying to get some feeling back into them. "Oh, did I hurt you Guardian Belikov? I guess I over estimated the amount of strength it would take to get you off me. My apologies." I turned away and followed Ms Kroaker (I don't care what he said her name actually is, that's what I'm calling her.) into her office.

**Review please!**

**- Jackie x**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I just want to apologise for not updating sooner.**

**I had a little distraction from updates from all the other stories I'm following and by the time I remembered I hadn't updated I got distracted with work. I'm terribly sorry and I promise to try and update at least once a week!**

**So hang in there and keep refreshing your emails, cause the next glorious chapter will be up soon. I just need to edit it and it'll be up for you all to devour ^^**

**Don't forget to read and review! I really want to hear what you all think of the story so far!**


	4. Orientation and Painful Memories

**A nice long chapter for you guys… over 3000 words WOOT! Hope you enjoy… don't forget… R&R!**

**~~THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-EDITED SINCE ITS ORIGINAL POSTING~~**

**The Secret Hathaway**

**Chapter Three**

**Orientation and Painful Memories**

I was ushered into the building quickly after that. Probably so I wouldn't have the temptation to cause any more trouble before I was enrolled. I sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable seat again as I waited for Ms Kroaker… sorry, _Kirova,_ to finish going through the papers that were faxed from my four tutors. It had been one of the calls I'd made back home before leaving. They weren't happy about it my situation, but nothing could really be done about it. Not if they didn't want to raise a lot of suspicion. I was home schooled along with the res of my kind. Of course, being who we are, we couldn't simply show up to a normal vampire academy.

"So, it seems that you're actually up to date with everything we teach here, in fact judging by these figures, if they're real, you're well and truly top of the school. I don't really know how to accommodate your timetable at all. We wont be teaching you anything you don't already know. However, due to academy rules, we have to enrol you in all of these classes, regardless of how well you know them."

I sighed. Fucking fantastic. "Couldn't you just, I don't know, stick me in combat and leave it at that? Maybe I could help teach the subjects to those who are having difficulties? You know, help with tutoring?" Ok so I wasn't a complete bitch _all_ of the time, maybe 95per cent, 90 on a good day… But there was no way I was going to re-learn stuff I had been taught three years ago. Fuck. That.

She looked at me for a few minutes, probably trying to figure out if I was actually being serious or not, then she sighed and closed her eyes. "I suppose so. But I don't really see how I can get the board to accept this. Would you be willing to sit through some tests so we can gage your knowledge levels? If they're high enough then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Sure. You want me to sit them now? Are they written or verbal? Because I can do both."

"Well, it'll be a few days before we can test you. The board representatives will have to fly over from the Royal court to assist us in our assessments. We can do one right now, but you may not have the energy to do it ju-"

I laughed, cutting her off. "Please, I have more than enough energy, no matter how jet-lagged you may think I am, I am more than capable of doing just about anything right now. What did you have in mind?"

"We want to test your physical strength. If I get Guardian Belikov to show you to your rooms so you can unpack and get dressed, we should be ready for you in an hour. Guardian Belikov will be assessing you himself, he's one of the best guardians in the world at the moment."

"Sure. I assume there's going to be an audience right? Not that I mind in the least, just need to prepare myself," I stood up to leave before I thought of something "Oh before I forget, the three humans still with me, I kind of need them to stay. They know all about our world and have been sworn to secrecy. It really is crucial they stay with me at all times."

"I'll think about it, but I'm sure we can accommodate it. With the funds your tutors sent through to us we can afford to house them in a separate room all together if you wish."

"As long as they're close by. Thankyou."

She nodded at me and called Belikov back in so he could escort me to my room. On our way over I noticed everyone staring at me in open astonishment. I sighed internally. I knew this would happen. I am very attractive, all of us Hatha- um I mean, _Heathrowe's, _are attractive. So it wasn't my fault, but at the same time I was glad I hadn't been poked with the ugly stick.

We finally made it to the door of my rooms. A key was produced for me, but before I could use it the door was flung open, revealing a short curvy girl with long dark hair that fell to her waist in curls, much like mine. Her skin was naturally tanned, giving her a beautiful ethnic look. Her brown eyes flew over me quickly before turning to Belikov. Her face lit up upon seeing him and it took all my control not to roll my eyes and snort in disgust. A quick scan to my left showed me the same barely concealed emotion on his face too.

"Geez could you two be any more obvious?"

The girl's head snapped up to look at me in surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? You two are so in love with each other. It's a little sickening, but hey, who am I to judge right?" I stuck my hand out to her "Janeeka Heathrowe, I'm your new room mate."

She looked at me in shock and slowly shook my hand. "R-rosemary Hathaway," she shook herself from the shock as she smiled at me welcomingly "But please, call me Rose."

My eyes widened slightly at that, and I knew she saw because her right eyebrow quirked up at me questioningly... well she tried to anyway, but it was very obvious that no amount of practice would help her to master it. I quickly discarded my shock and decided to think about this little discovery later. (The discovery of her last name that is… not the eyebrow thing… though that was quite comical… or would be if I could actually experience the emotion.) I raised an eyebrow back at her.

"So, you gonna let me in, or am I going to just stand here all day while you two ogle each other out of the corners of your eyes?" I rolled my eyes internally at their simultaneous blushes.

Rose quickly stepped aside for me and I walked in quietly, taking in my surroundings. It was like a small apartment I suppose. To the right hand side of the door there was a small coat rack and a bench. On the bench sat a small bowl with several keys in it, and a vase with out-of-season orchids. _Someone's been using spirit. I'll have to question that later_. Moving further into the apartment there was a small lounge room on the left with a three-seater couch and a single armchair to the left of that. In front of the couches was a small coffee table, magazines and remotes strewn across the surface. A flat screen TV hung off the wall. Cables running from the TV plugged into a Foxtel box and several game consoles. _Kris would approve, _I thought _I'd have to invite him over soon anyway_. Opposite the lounge room was a small but spacious kitchenette. The cupboards were done up in a white lacquered finish, and the bench tops were marble. Fancy. There were black steel barstools sitting at the island bench, which had a sink embedded in the marble on the far right hand side of the bench top. Directly in front of me I could see three closed doors, which led to other rooms. I found that the two on each end were the bedrooms; Rose's was on the right closest to the kitchen and mine was the far left closest to the lounge room. The door in between led to a joint bathroom.

I wondered what she'd done to get such a good room, considering most dorm rooms here, according to my sources, were very small and usually consisted of a single room only. (bathrooms were shared by the entire dorm usually… and meals were in the mess hall.) I nodded appreciatively at my surroundings. "Cute. A little small, but I'll deal with it I'm sure. Right, well, better go get ready. I'll see you in an hour Guardian Belikov." With that I strode towards my room and shut my door, locking it behind me. I'm sure if I had bothered to look back I would have seen the shock on both of their faces as I dismissed both of them so quickly

I looked at my room and smiled. The door to the bathroom was on my right; I could see one of the humans setting up my toiletries in there. By the brief glance I could see a shower and a bathtub. The vanity held two sinks, each with a mirrored cupboard above them, giving each resident equal space to store their belongings.

Looking away I saw my bed pushed up on the opposite wall. It was a queen-sized bed, and at this moment looked like heaven. I walked over and collapsed for a few minutes before I opened my eyes to scan the rest of the room. There was a big wardrobe next to the door that led out to the main part of the apartment. Four large doors adorned the walls and were all currently opened as the other two staff members bustled around the room, putting my stuff in the places they belonged.

"Ma'am, the room is quite bland, and not exactly at your standards, so we've called the decorators and they said they would be here this afternoon to draw up plans on making it more homely for you. Is this ok?"

I nodded my approval and sighed as I lounged back on my bed again, watching my staff as they finished unpacking for me. I had only been relaxing for about three minutes when I heard a dull thud. I shot up into a sitting position to assess the situation.

"No! What the fuck do you think you're doing with that? Can you not see the 'Handle with care' sticker on the side of that box? Honestly, who trained you? Monkeys?" I got up and stalked over to the quivering human as she tried to get an apology out, but her lips couldn't utter a sound. "Well? ANSWER ME! Were you, or were you not, trained by monkeys?"

"N-no Ma'am, but, I may as well have been. I apologise. I'll just… I'll pack my things and go. Thank you for the opportunity of working for you-"

"Oh quit your jabbering, I'm not firing you. I'm training you. I'll let this slide, but only because I've got a headache and I cant be bothered punishing you properly. But let this be a warning," I looked up at the other two who were staring at the human in front of me with concern and slight fear "to all three of you. Piss me off and you will regret the consequences. Understand?" They all nodded at me earnestly and replied with a chorus of "Yes ma'am's" before I dismissed them to finish up.

What a long fricken two hours. I was seriously starting to think about accepting Kris's earlier offer. It would be good to get the last two days out of my system. It all flooded back to me in pictures; my mum dying in my arms, killing dad, the guardians taking control of my life, and, to top it all off, I was noticing a slight weakening in my mental barriers… barriers that helped me hold back and control the emotions that humans Dhampirs and Moroi all believed were important in preserving ones soul. What a load of bullshit. It was all getting to me and I was coming on with a slight headache. I needed to eat.

"Austin." The boy looked up at me questioningly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm hungry, come here."

He nodded and set the shirts back in the box he was currently unpacking. He walked over quickly and sat on the bed next to me, tilting his neck to the side, inviting me in. I smiled and got down to business quicker than I usually did. He gasped and then started moaning. I growled between swallows and he shut up. They were not allowed to moan. It made what I was doing sound sexual, and although it was, I didn't want that with my humans. I finished and wiped a hand across my mouth. "Go clean up." I instructed him. He nodded and quickly walked to the bathroom to wash the remaining blood from his neck.

"You'll all have to wear scarfs while we're here. I don't want anyone knowing what I am. Austin you can borrow one of my older ones for today, but I expect you all to go shopping later for your own. Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone see the marks I leave on you. If it becomes too difficult, I'll have to use a different artery. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am" they chorused, yet again. I was going to have to think of something else for them to call me.

"Good, now back to work." They scrambled back to their positions and continued once again.

Through this entire ordeal, I had heard Rose and Belikov whispering to each other about me from the lounge-room. _They really need to be more conspicuous. _I thought to myself. Oh well, I suppose if I was normal I wouldn't be able to hear them. Also, I couldn't really blame them. I hadn't really been very inviting towards them, not to mention I was a stranger and new student who appeared out of no-where. I would be gossiping too if the same thing happened to me back home.

I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep as I thought about home. The images of my mother lying in my arms took over and I was tossed back into the near past without warning.

_"M-mum, no! Stay with me mum, hold on, I'm going to get you help." I sobbed, bloodstained tears falling down my face as I stared down at her slowly fading body. Her breathing was ragged and her face scrunched up in pain. I reached up and brushed her bloody hair away from her face. Her eyes opened and looked up at me. Chocolate brown laced with pain and pride shone back at me._

_"Janeeka, my beautiful baby girl, I love you so much. I am so proud of the young woman you've grown up to be," I started shaking my head at her, my tears falling more steadily now as I hiccupped and started sobbing harder, I didn't want to hear this… I'd lost grip of my emotional barriers and I was feeling things I'd never thought I would ever feel before. It was horrible, disgusting and slightly degrading. I felt sick as I felt love for my mother coursing through my body. What the actual fuck. Seriously… why would anyone ever actually want to feel this way?_

_ Noticing my obvious revulsion, she continued before I could object "No, don't deny yourself baby, I am so proud. You're so strong and determined. You saved yourself when I couldn't and for that I'll be truly sorry. Promise me something Janeeka; promise me you wont forget who you are. Don't let it take over. Fight for control baby, for me. Will you do that for me? Can… can you do that… for me…?"_

_I nodded quickly as I realised I didn't have much time left with her. "Y-yes of course mum. I'll fight; I'll stay in control. I'll do it for you." I cried harder at what I was going to say next. My mind didn't want to accept the inevitable, but with so much proof in front of me I couldn't deny it any longer. "I love you mum. I always will, and I'm sorry I didn't say or show it before now. But you have to go now. Go, rest, be free mum. They're waiting for you."_

_She smiled and closed her eyes, and I barely heard her whisper "I love you baby girl." I felt her body go limp in my arms as she faded completely, leaving me all alone in this cruel world._

_I'm alone, all alone. She's gone. She's actually gone. My mother is dead. Gone._

_I looked down and started crying harder than I ever have in my entire life. It was quite sickening, and I promised myself that once I got through this I was never going to let anyone in ever again. Never again would I allow myself to feel something for another person. It was too painful, and, quite frankly, completely useless; what was the point if they were just going to die someday anyway? I hear someone screaming and then I realise it's actually me. Had I been fully conscious I would have been quite embarrassed, considering the room was full of guardians staring at the destruction surrounding us._

_I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and screamed at them, clutching mum's body closer to me. She was mine; I had to protect her. They would hurt her otherwise. Torture her and punish her til she complied to their every whim. I thrashed and yelled louder as more hands descended upon me, yelling at me to let go. _

_"NO! I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER! I WONT LET YOU DO TO HER WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"_

_"JANEEKA!"_

_"NO! I WONT LET YOU-"_

_"JANEEKA, WAKE-UP!"_

_"NO I-" what? Wake up, that didn't make sense, I was already awake wasn't I? They were trying to take her from me. I couldn't let them do that…_

_"Janeeka?" The hands shook my shoulders again._

"Janeeka, wake-up!" I heard someone muttering. "She's not waking up."

"Move aside," the voices all sounded so familiar "Ma'am? Miss Heathrowe? Please wake up. You're having a bad memory again. You need to come back to us."

I cried out and shot up in bed, panic setting in. "Where is she? Where's my mother? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" I screamed at them and began frantically searching the room for signs of her lifeless body.

"Ma'am! Miss Heathrowe! Please, listen. You had another memory, a bad memory. It's going to be ok. Remember where you are ma'am, who you are. Remember your promise to her."

I closed my eyes and remembered. The guardians' leaving me alone, my um… peers… yes. My peers coming and helping me come back to myself so I could say goodbye to her properly. The memories flooded back and I sighed and collapsed back onto my bed as I remembered. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's ok Janee-" That was Rose's voice, I remembered.

"No miss, she's not apologising to us."

"Then who-"

"That's not for us to tell."

I sighed again as I stared at the ceiling, ignoring the quiet whispers. "I'm sorry I forgot, I promised you I wouldn't, but I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I started sobbing again. Shit. This whole crying thing was starting to get old.

"Ma'am," someone whispered to me so that only I could hear "Do you need to, erm, eat again?" I looked up at the voice. Emily, one of my humans, was looking down at me in concern. I nodded slightly at her and she smiled before turning around to face my audience. "You all need to leave now. We're sorry for disturbing your afternoon, but Miss Heathrowe needs to rest."

"But she's supposed to be taken for combat testi-"

"I don't care what she's supposed to be doing. My charge is in no condition at the moment to be put up to any sort of testing, physical or otherwise. When she is ready we will inform you, but, until then, I'm kindly asking you to leave us be so we can take care of her needs." Emily's words were stern and gentle at the same time as she took control of the situation. Maybe these people weren't as bad as I originally thought. Damn I'm going soft.

They left quickly after that, leaving me alone with my humans.

"Who would you like Ma'am?" Emily asked me.

"I don't care, you choose between yourself and Marcus. Austin hasn't had enough time to replenish his supply."

"Ok, I'll give you my blood ma'am. I can't see any of your other scarves suiting Marcus." I laughed once at that and beckoned her over. She sat next to me and I quickly attached myself to her neck. She was much more behaved than Austin, only allowing a small sigh to escape her lips as the pain faded into pleasure. I took more than I should, and, once finished, placed a scarf around her neck and had Marcus and Austin help her to a chair in the corner of my room to recuperate. I couldn't have her leaving looking frail and weak when, just moments ago, she had stool tall and strong, willing to risk her life for me.

I sighed, leaned back into my bed and closed my eyes. Two minutes later I groaned in frustration. The blood was working its way through my veins quicker than I thought and I was starting to get a little… restless.

No sooner than I had thought this, my phone started vibrating.

RIIIIIING … RIIIIIING … RIIIIIING

I picked up without looking at the caller ID, knowing exactly who it was going to be.

"What?"

"You know what. I'll be there in ten?"

I sighed. "Make it five, I don't think I can wait that long."

I flipped the phone shut before he could reply and told everyone to get out and finish the job tomorrow. They quickly stacked the unpacked boxes in a corner of my room. Austin picked a sleeping Emily up and they left quietly as I made my way towards my closet to find something a little… less… to change into. I seriously needed to get these emotions out of my system.

**Authors note.**

**So what did you think of that chapter? **

**This took me maybe an hour or two to write (originally; I've since spent another hour or two updating the first three chapters…). I don't know. I lost track of time hehe.**

**_PLEAVE REVIEW!_**

**I really wanna hear your opinions of the story! I'm guessing you all know what the other half of Janeeka's DNA is. But I don't want to introduce it to the story just yet. Maybe in another few chapters.**

**Next chapter is pretty much written as well, but I'll need to go over it and change a few things. It's gonna be a little schmexy, and a little citrusy ;)**

**-Jackie xx**


	5. A Shoulder to Lean on

**A/N**

This chapter is dedicated to two people.

Firstly my dear friend and colleague Shirley, who passed suddenly a few weeks ago. May you find peace and happiness in your next life. You will be dearly missed.

Secondly to Laurie… thanks for the story push and support. You're awesome! Also I hope the below story push passes inspection… it better or else I'll have to give you one of these in my next chap review for you: *gives puppydogeyes* :P (inside joke to those of who who aren't Laurie hehe)

**Ok, I have a good friend on here (mentioned above) who asked me to give her newest story a push. I would have done it without her having to ask coz it's really good so far (then again, all her stuff is good!). I recommend you go check all her stories out! URL is as follows: www . fanfiction u / 3846631 / (just take out the spaces when you type it into the search bar) and her pen name is **_" .Reader"_.

**She's a VA writer, and so far has 4 stories out. Her newest one is called **_'It's a Tough World Out There'_** and follows the gang in wolf form (sounds a little weird but actually works out well! I'm hooked so far anyway :P). So yeah, please go check her page out! **

**Before I start apologising for my tardiness I want to say to those of you who are waiting for the first chapter on my other story that I am putting it on hold for now. I didn't really know what to do, and although the suggestions were good, I haven't really had the motivation to work it all out yet, and for that I apologise. I might just send all the ideas to my co-author and get her to come up with something for me so that at least I have one solid plot, rather than ten or fifteen different plots and story lines to consider.**

**Now… on with the pleading for forgiveness…**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been quite busy settling into a new area of work, not to mention catching up on sleep!**

**I've also been distracted by the other stories I read :/ **

**Not to mention a little loss of motivation D: though I don't know why, seeing as I'm only 3 (now 4) chapters into the actual story.**

**I guess it's because I really don't know where I'm going with this or how I'm going to end it. But I'm working on it anyway, and I have a few more chapters under construction. I've just come back from staying with my grandma and helping her settle into a new house, and I didn't have any Internet connection down there. The good news is because of this, I've been able to spend more time working on upcoming chapters. (They aren't in order though, and some are actually scenes that popped into my head for later on in the story.)**

**I also want to alert you all to the fact that I've changed the first few chapters a little bit… So to avoid any possible confusion please make sure you go back and re-read them (you might have to anyway, seeing as it's been so long since I up-dated that you all have probably forgotten what the story is actually about). **

**You may also have been confused when I published this first and then took it away… well I actually hadn't finished editing it and left a few notes in it that I usually leave myself when I write so I can go back and work on it later. I had come back from down south for a day coz my nan had an appointment and I had a funeral to go to (may she rest in peace) and didn't have time to fix it and re-post before I had to go back to the Internet-lessness down there. So now I'm posting it for real this time.**

**Now, this chapter has one of the reasons the story is rated M (along with the swearing). If you don't like reading these types of schmexy scenes then skip it. I'll mark the beginning and end of the racy scene/s … I have at least one more written out, but I don't know how many I want to do… if you want to see more I can do them for you, or if you want I'll just upload one-shots for those who want it separately.**

**The Secret Hathaway**

**Chapter 4**

**A Shoulder to Lean on**

_Knock knock knock._

I turn my head towards the door as my roommate pauses before speaking.

"Janeeka? There's a guy here for you… an extremely attractive guy." Her voice sounds unsure and, if I am correct, I think I can detect a slight amount of jealousy in her tone.

Quickly wrapping myself in a dressing gown to cover my … hem… scant clothing, I opened my door to come face to face with Rose. "Thanks, I'll go handle it." As I step out of the room I notice we are no longer alone. Since my small breakdown, several people have arrived and were currently sitting in the lounge watching what looked like one of the earlier Die Hard movies. They all turned their heads around to look at me as I stopped in my tracks on the way to the door.

Sitting in the single chair was a boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes, a smirk plastered on his face, which seemed to be mirrored in his eyes. I assumed this was a regular facial expression for him, seeing as we hadn't yet been introduced. Sitting in his lap was a platinum-blonde-haired, green-eyed girl. She was very slim and had a regal air to her, though not snobbish like some royals; I assumed she was the last Dragomir, Vasilisa. Interesting.

On the couch were two boys who introduced themselves as Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile. Mason was tall, well built and had red hair and freckles splattered across his cheeks and nose. Eddie was also tall and well built, with dark messy hair. The boy sitting with Vasilisa, I was informed, was Christian Ozera. _Oh, this is bound to be interesting,_ I thought, I had met his parents when I was young, before they were killed.

I nodded at them all quickly before shuffling to answer the door. I opened it and, not bothering to say hello, grabbed him by his hand and leading him into the apartment and towards my room. He laughed, once, at the shocked looks on my roommate and her friends' faces as he followed me.

"Um, Janeeka… aren't you going to introduce us?" Rose asked hesitantly, her eyes flashing between our faces.

"Yes, Janeeka, play nice with the little Dhampirs courtesy rules and introduce me. It's the polite thing to do, apparently, before you let me ravage you mere metres from them." Kris mocked me subtly. I rolled my eyes as I let go of his hand and hit his shoulder.

"Shut up. Everyone, this is Kris, Kris this is everyone." They all murmured hellos at him, probably still in shock of the fact that he had just told them what he was actually here for. I laughed internally; _gee these people are naïve._ "Right, I've played nice, and introductions are over. Can I take you to my room and have my way with you _now?" _I was getting impatient. The blood was making me horny as hell, and, mixed with pent up anger, I needed him to help me relieve it soon, or I was going to go insane.

"I believe I said it was me who was going to be in control for once? At least, that's what you agreed to over the phone not five minutes ago." He looked at me emotionlessly while he waited for my confirmation.

I sighed. "Fine, just this once. Don't get too confortable with the idea though." He nodded once, the corners of his mouth flickering slightly (his way of an all out grin), and gestured for me to lead the way. As I continued walking towards my room I growled slightly at his smile, knowing full well that he knew that I knew that he knew I liked it when he took control.

**~~~~ START OF M-RATED SCENE ~~~~**

As soon as the door was locked behind us I felt his hands slide to the knot of my dressing gown, pressing his body to my back at the same time.

Good to know he was always ready on demand, I thought, as I pressed myself against him firmly.

His lips came down to my shoulder and he started softly kissing his way up towards my ear. "Sorry," he whispered, "I was just teasing you before. I can tell you're annoyed, and I can practically feel your pent up frustration. I take it you drank recently?" He paused to wait for my answer; I nodded once in confirmation before he continued. "Do you want to talk about why I felt anguish and despair coming from you earlier?" I shook my head "We'll talk about it later then. For now we'll focus on getting rid of that anger…" he trailed of and gently bit my ear, sending small sparks through my body.

His hands made fast work of the knot holding my gown together, then quickly slid up, under my silk camisole, to cup my bare breasts. My knees buckled as he reached his head around and covered my mouth with his own. I slid my hands into his hair, which I clung onto for dear life as he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit it gently. I may have moaned, and if someone asked me what my name was at this very moment, I wouldn't have been able to answer, let alone comprehend the question itself.

He moved me towards the bed and gently turned me around before pushing me onto my back. He stood there for a few minutes, admiring the view of me lying there in my deep blue silk camisole and panty set, before nodding in approval. I blushed, still not really used to this side of of our relationship, as he moved over me. Once he was comfortable, he placed his hands on my feet before sliding them slowly up my legs, pausing at the top of my thigh high stockings. He bent down and kissed the skin above the hem of the stocking on my right leg, nipping gently with his teeth. I gasped, my breathing becoming more erratic as he hooked his fingers into the soft material and slowly peeled it down, pausing to kiss and nibble at my sensitive skin every few inches.

By the time he got to my feet I was past the point of control. I reached up, grabbed him by the nape of his shirt and flipped him over onto his back. Then, before he could gain composure of what had just happened, I climbed on top of him and all but ripped his shirt open in my desperation for skin on skin contact.

"You don't play fair, I thought you were letting me have control for once?" he gasped up at me. I smiled and leaned down to kiss the pulsing artery on his neck gently. He groaned in response. _Excellent._

"I know what I said. But I'm too impatient today. I need to get rid of these stupid feelings before I lose my grip on them." I smiled seductively (at least I hoped that's what my smile looked like) and trailed the tips of my fingers down his bare chest and over the top of his jeans. I paused at the crotch area and applied a small amount of pressure, moving my hand up and down slowly along the rapidly hardening bulge. "I'll let you have control again in an hour or so." I whispered.

I silently congratulated myself as I watched his pupils dilate. Then, before _I _knew it, I was on my back, my camisole was gone and my panties were lying next to the unpacked boxes across the room. _Shit, that was quick. _He leant down and claimed my neck hungrily with his mouth, his hands locked in my hair for support. There was tongue and teeth and short unsteady breaths, from both of us, I think, as we desperately tried to mould ourselves together. Then I felt him upon me.

_What the hell? _I thought. _When did he manage to get his pants off? _And then I stopped thinking all together as he slid home without warning. Well… I stopped thinking coherently at least. "God, Janeeka," he breathed, "you're still so tight." I moaned in response. Loudly.

"Shit! I've forgotten… how… big-"

He nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. "Shhh, there's and entire room full of people out there, you don't want them knowing what we're doing, do you?"

"I don't give a fuck what they think." I whispered in his ear, before gently nibbling on it as he had done earlier with me. "I just know that if you don't start moving now, I will scream, and then they will definitely know what we're up to. Besides, with the way I all but dragged you in here, and your not so subtle comments about us ravaging each other, which better start happening very shortly, by the way, I'd be surprised if they haven't already guessed." He smirked at that. Then his eyes lit up greedily.

_Oh no, what's he thinking of now? _I thought.

My brain responded instantly: _Um, who cares, as long as he doesn't get up and walk away, I'd probably do it._

I raise my eyebrows up at him in a silent question. In answer, he lowered his head and sucked my left earlobe into his mouth, and whispered "Well then, let's give them some audio they're sure to remember."

I shivered violently in anticipation. God he was hot. _Wait what? Since when did we care about tha-_ He started moving before I could finish my thoughts, gently first, then a little firmer, my inner monologue stopped instantly. His pace remained the same, which was far too slow for me. The anger was slowly starting to seep out of my body, and I sighed at the mild relief. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for my liking, so, in attempt to remedy that problem, I growled and brought my hips up to his impatiently, urging to him go faster. Clueing on instantly, he complied, quickly picking up the pace to a more satisfactory level.

"Oh fuck…that feels… somuchbetter… AHHH… don't… Ungh, SHIT! don't stop don't stop don't stop!" I felt myself start to convulse as he found my sweet spot, the anger, frustration and hormones from the blood leaving my body in waves of pleasure. "FUUUCKK! Faster Kris, faster!" He picked his speed up, yet again, and started thrusting into me harder, our skin causing a slapping sound as we came in contact with one another.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god." He whimpered, his own emotions spilling from him with each thrust of his hips. His breathing soon started becoming loud and erratic. Our hands clung to each other, forcing us as close together as we could possibly get with each movement. We were both so close, teetering on the edge of pleasure and pain as we lost all sense of control of our barriers, our emotions crashing down around us like water from an opened dam.

Three more hard thrusts were all it took before we both fell over the edge. We moaned loudly in union, biting into each other's necks as our orgasms shook our bodies violently. Wave after wave of both pleasure and pain hit us aggressively. Our breathing continued to come in short pants and groans, as we lay collapsed in each other's arms, still clinging for dear life as we rode the last of the waves out.

Minutes later we went in for a second round; we'd both discovered we had more built up emotions that we'd originally thought… probably because of that skank Daniella. _God, what a bitch_. Pushing the thought away I climbed on top of him, which earned me a questioning look. "My turn," I said in explanation, smiling devilishly down at him before taking control.

**~~~~ END OF M-RATED SCENE ~~~~**

There was actually a third and fourth round, and hours later we found ourselves wrapped in each other's arms, our legs entwined, waiting for our heart rates to return to their regular rhythms. I sighed and closed my eyes, wriggling closer so I could bury my head against his neck. I felt him chuckle softly as his hand came up and started stroking my hair.

"So, are you ok?"

"What?" I pulled back and looked up at him questioningly.

He shrugged. "Well, there must be something wrong, considering just four hours ago you were adamant I wasn't going to "get any" for at least a month, and now here we are. Plus I felt that anguish and despair from you earlier, remember? I wasn't kidding when I said we would talk about it... now spill."

I sighed again and nodded. "Yeah ok, it's just… I dreamed of mum, of her dying in my arms. Oh God, Kris, it was horrible. We were at home by ourselves, I was upstairs reading and she was cooking dinner for us when dad just waltzed in like he owned the place. I'd never seen him like that. He was just so… cold. I mean, I know he's Strigoi and that's how they're supposed to act, but you know how they are with us half-breeds. They rein in the harshness and show us… well not love because they're not capable, but mild possessiveness or, something. I don't know… Anyway he came in and was fine at first, I had come down to say hello for a few minutes, then he sent me back to my room because he wanted to talk to mum privately, so I blocked it out. Then about ten minutes later I heard their voices rise. I still blocked them, because they're always arguing, so I thought this wasn't going to be any different, you know? But then mum started screaming for me to run, so I did, I ran downstairs to see what was happening. Dad caught me on my way down the stairs and ordered me to stand still while he slowly tortured her. It was… I can't begin to explain. There was blood everywhere. He had a knife and cut into her over and over and over. I can't remember when, or how long it had been, but at some point the room erupted with guardians coming in from everywhere, which is what broke my barriers. I had seen a stake on the ground, figuring it was mums, and she had attempted to fight him off. So I grabbed it and staked him without thinking.

I watched him fall to the ground with shock in his eyes; I don't think he ever considered me a threat to him, or that I would have the strength and courage to kill him. But I did. I did it, Kris, I killed my own father. I disobeyed a direct order from him. And then I saw mum cry out in relief and she was all I could see. She was still alive. Three hours he had spent cutting her body open, and she was still alive… I w-went to h-her and he-he-held he-her as she d-dyed in m-my-"

"It's over now. I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know. I wouldn't have bought it up if I knew-"

"N-no," I stuttered "I-it's ok. I think I j-just needed someone to talk to. But I was overwhelmed with everything, not to mention these emotions or whatever are confusing the shit out of me." I sniffed and took a deep breath to steady myself before continuing. " Anyway, the guardians were trying to take her body from me so they could clean her up and take her to… well wherever they take dead Dhampir and Moroi bodies I presume. I kept thinking she was still alive and they were going to take her and do stuff to her, like the Strigoi do with us. They eventually calmed me down enough and I let them take her. It was horrible, and I can't seem to get her image out of my mind. The scene just keeps replaying over and ov-"

I'm cut off when I feel his fingers come up to my trembling lips. That does it. I start to sob heavily again, and turn my face into his neck again as my body starts to shake. He tightens his hold on me and pats my back awkwardly in an attempt at comfort. Which just makes me cry harder. He'd never seen me, or anyone else, like this, and I was obviously freaking him out.

God why was I turning into such a wimp? It'd been less than a week since mums' death and already I was acting like a pregnant hormonal teenager. _Shit. I need to stop this emotional bullshit. This isn't who I am._

I took a few deep breaths, the air hitching as I attempted to control my emotions, and sat up. I looked down at Kris and saw fingernail marks along his shoulders from where I had clung onto him whilst balling my eyes out. Then I saw the trail that my bloody tear and snot had left along his neck and collarbone and cringed. "Sorry about that," I said, picking up part of the sheet to wipe it off gently. "I don't know what happened. Ever since the murder I've started losing control over my emotions and stuff." He started shaking his head before I had finished speaking.

He sat up as well, so we were now facing each other with our legs crossed underneath us. I bowed my head in shame, but he brought his hands to cup my face and lift it up again. He studied me silently for a few moments before speaking. "I can't tell you that I know what you're going through, and yeah, it's a little strange that you've lost grip of the control, but you shouldn't blame yourself Neeka, there's nothing you could have done with the situation you were in. Your father is... sorry, _was_ the strongest compulsion user we knew… no one could have broken free of it any sooner than you had. I suppose I can see that maybe going through that could have affected you both mentally and physically. Perhaps that's why you're…" he trailed off to look for the right word.

"As emotional as a hormonal pregnant teenager?" I offered up, voicing my earlier thoughts. He smiled slightly in response and I felt more tears spring to my eyes again. _Fuck, I'm so over this. _In an attempt to try and hide them, I leant across and hugged him tightly, ignoring the stiffness in him as he hesitantly hugged me back. "Thankyou," I whispered, "for coming over and helping me, and then staying to listen to me go on about my parents, _and then_ putting up with my emotional bullshit." I leant back and smiled at him. Before I realised what I was doing, I raised my hand and brushed my fingers across his cheek. He flinched slightly, and I quickly pulled back once more before slipping back into my "Guardian Mask", as the Dhampirs call it. "Fuck I am so screwed up, I have no idea why I just did that… I'm sorry… _again_." I shook my head in frustration. "Right, enough of this soppy bullshit, how about we go for a run and then a little sparing match at the schools gym? It's been ages since we practiced."

He nodded in answer. "Let me run home and grab my training stuff first." We agreed to meet up at the track in half an hour, enough time for me to quickly shower and get changed into my own gear. _Hmm, now where did those humans put them? _Time to find out if they're as good as the instructors told me they were.

**So… how'd you like that one?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I've still only received one review… I must say I'm very very disappointed in all of you who have followed and favoured this story without reviewing! **

**I want 5 reviews before I post again. If I don't get them, I'll just keep writing future chapters while I wait for those reviews… and yes that is a threat! *****Laughs evilly***

**-Jackie xx**


End file.
